Silk Roses
by Tuesdayschild84
Summary: For My Valentine” Contest Entry. It's Edward and Jacob's first Valentine's Day but Edward has to go away. So what does a lonley werewolf do? And would Edward really leave for their first Valentine's together? Slash and fluff.


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Silk Roses **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Jacob**

**Vampire or Human: Vampire and Werewolf**

* * *

**A/N** Just wanted to say that this is not at all related to my other story 'Imagine'. I just really like Edward and Jacob. :) But if you like it please make sure to vote for it at manyafandom.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of his Volvo for what felt like an hour before he finally spoke.

"About Valentine's Day…" he started.

I cut him off. I didn't want to know how that sentence was going to end. I had been dating Edward Cullen for 5 wonderful months and didn't want to listen to his excuses for missing our first Valentine's Day.

"It's okay, I need to catch up on my school work. And ya know the pack wanted to head up to Canada for some training, maybe this weekend…"

He leaned over the gear shift and gently pressed his lips to mine. I instantly froze, the coolness of his body never ceased to shock me. He pulled away his lips but pressed his forehead against mine.

"I want to be with you but I promised Carlisle I would go with him to London, he's giving a speech and wants the whole family there. And you know your dad would say no." he sounded truly upset.

I sighed and pulled back leaning my head against the window, "So you're really not going to be here?"

"I'm so sorry. We had these plans for over a year, but I will be back on the 16th, we can celebrate then. I promise." Edward pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the tips of each of my fingers.

"Okay. There isn't much I can do is there?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then I guess our Valentine's is the 16th." I said halfheartedly.

"Jacob Black I do not deserve you." He replied with a much harder kiss on my lips.

Valentine's Day finally arrived, just my luck it landed on a Saturday this year so there was no school to distract me. And worse all of my friends had dates, even my dad. _UGH!_ I was left alone. I took a long shower and carefully scrubbed each part of my body, trying to kill as much time as possible. Then I threw on a pair of sweats and planted myself firmly in front of the TV. Noon passed and I took my time preparing a big lunch for me and my dad then sat back down in front of the TV.

"No plans son?" My dad asked, his wheelchair scraping my leg as he passed by.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"What about Cullen." He said threw clutched teeth. I had to give him credit, ever since I imprinted on Edward days before his wedding to Bella dad's been pretty accepting. We all were a little weirded out at first but now it's like everything in my life just fits together. Edward was my missing piece and dad was doing his best to accept that.

"Why not, shouldn't you to be going out or _something_." He said in an accusatory tone.

"No dad, today it's me and Judge Judy."

He smiled, "Well son she's a fine date. Make sure you use protection." He said with a laugh as he rolled out of the living room.

I rolled my eyes and turned up the TV drowning out the sound of my dad singing love song from the shower.

Hours passed and before I knew it darkness covered the reservation and my dad was leaving for his date. I sat in my room until he left the vision of him in suit with flowers made me sick to my stomach. After he was finally gone I took my indented seat on the couch but as soon as I sat down the phone rang.

_Ring_.

Ugh, I didn't want to get up.

_Ring_.

I sighed and lifted myself off the couch and to the kitchen where our phone was, I really needed to invest in a cordless.

"Hello?" I said exhaustedly as if I just ran a marathon.

"Jacob?" It was Quil on the other end.

"Yea? What do you want?" I was ruder than I should have been but he had a date too. As far as I was concerned that made him a trader.

"There's a fight in the woods, you need to come like now."

"A fight?" I said unimpressed.

"Vamps."

That peaked my interest, "Wait is it the Cullen's?"

"No, friends of that Victoria they saw that the Cullen's were out of town so they're going to burn down their house. We're trying to block them, about a mile south just past the river. Hurry!" He said and then clicked off the phone before I could respond.

I didn't bother taking off my clothes instead I let them rip off me as I changed into my wolf form. I ran quickly praying that I didn't miss any of the action. Ripping apart some vamps was just the thing to liven up my shitty Valentines.

'_Embry_' I thought.

No response.

'_Quil_' I thought again. Where was everyone? I ran past the river but didn't smell anything, werewolf or vampire. I walked around searching for signs of a fight but didn't find anything. Just then a soft breeze blew a familiar scent toward me.

_Edward._

I breathed in deeply, of course his scent would be all over these woods but that didn't matter, I followed it anyway. I searched for the spot where his scent was coming from, but couldn't find it but then something small on the ground caught my eye. I changed back into my human self, crouched down and picked up the out of place item. It was a red silk rose pedal. I put it up to my nose and took a deep whiff. It smelled just like him.

I examined the small object, gently rolling it between my fingers when I spotted another one just a few feet ahead. I ran and picked it up, then just in front of that was another, then another. I walked through the woods, completely naked, picking up silk rose pedals until my pile grew to over twenty, then something else caught my attention. A stone brick cottage stood alone in the middle of the woods. Smoke filtered out of the chimney and sitting on the stairs was a large vase full of ruby red roses. I ran up to the house, rose pedals slipping out of my hand as I ran, and picked up the vase. Nestled among the dozens of silk roses was a note that read '_For my love'_. A smile broke across my face as I took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell. It was as if Edward had touched every single rose.

Laid neatly behind the flowers was a pair of black sweat pants. I grabbed them and slipped into them assuming they were for me then slowly opened the door leading inside. I was not ready for what was on the other side of that door. Candles filled the entire living room, casting dancing shadows among the hundreds of silk crimson roses that donned every available surface. But best of all standing in the middle of the stunning room was Edward, wearing a tux and holding a single white rose.

"Welcome." He said with my favorite crooked smile.

I was speechless, nobody had ever done anything like this for me. And he managed to get Quil to call me, he was incredible. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

In one fluid motion Edward was next to me wiping away the single tear that slid down my cheek, "Don't cry love. It's a happy occasion."

"I am happy."I managed to get out, "This is all so perfect. You're perfect."

He laced his long fingers with mine and pulled my hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "You're the only perfect one here. Now shall we feed the human?" He asked with a giant smile, exposing his perfect white teeth.

"No I'm fine." I replied quickly.

His face dropped, "Well that… I mean…"

Suddenly the luscious smells from the kitchen wafted into the living room, suddenly I realized, "Wait, you cooked?"

He shifted slightly and pulled on my arm, "Don't sound so shocked. I do have the Food Network. Now come on it's going to get cold."

I followed him into the pristine kitchen where more silk roses lined the counter tops this time in a rainbow of colors, and sat at the elegantly dressed table. Edward kissed the top of my head and went to the oven pulling out a large pan.

"That smells amazing, what is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said as he began stirring a pot on the stovetop.

Several minutes later (and one trip to the TV make sure he was making the food right) he brought me the first course.

"A salad." I joked. "Looked like you were working a little harder over there."

He raised an eyebrow and poured salad dressing over the top of the bowl, "This is only the first part, and I did make the dressing. Just like that restaurant in Port Angeles, the mushroom vinaigrette you liked so much."

I took a big bite, it was even better then the restaurants. "You are amazing," I said with a full mouth, "Maybe you should become a chef."

"Naw, I only want to cook for you." He said pulling up a chair next to me.

I piled the entire contents of the bowl into my mouth, but Edward didn't let me go hungry. Next he brought the main course, lasagna rollatini with garlic knots that I managed to finish in just three bites.

By the end of dinner I couldn't move, I was beyond full. "That was all so amazing."

"And there's still dessert." He said proudly.

My stomach lurched at the thought of more food, "Can we maybe hold off on that. Let things settle."

He grabbed my hand, "It's not ready for another hour anyway."

He pulled me off the seat and into his arms, "Well what will we do for an hour?" I asked.

A devilish smile cracked across his lips, "I can think of a few things."

Edward wrapped his cool hand around my neck and pulled my mouth to his sending chills down my spine. I melted into the kiss, lacing my finger in his perfect hair tugging it as hard as I could. His lips broke from mine but never left my skin, he left kisses on my cheek then my jaw and down to my neck. My body went crazy, I needed him.

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" He asked with his lips pressed to my collarbone.

Yes, duh, that was what I wanted, but Edward had a very strict top of the clothes policy. "You mean?" I asked coyly.

He nodded, "I can't promise anything but I am ready to try. I mean only if you are." He quickly added.

My jaw dropped, "Are you crazy?" I grabbed his hand and sprinted for the bedroom.

"So I take that as a yes." He said with a laugh.

I didn't answer, instead he opened the bedroom door and led me inside. Candles were spaced evenly across the walls hanging from crystal holders, silk pink roses were in antique vases on either side of the vanity and more silk rose pedals were scattered across the bed. And on the nightstand was another white rose. He shut the door behind us and didn't wait for me to speak. He pulled off the tux jacket and ripped off the tie quicker than my eyes could comprehend.

I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest. "Let me." I said unbuttoning the white dress shirt and tossing it to the floor. His hard muscular chest jumped when my burning hand touched it, but he only smiled. I grabbed the belt of his pants and ripped it out of the loops quickly, then unbuttoned the pants and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and pushed me onto the bed causing me to lay flat on my back then he pulled the borrowed sweats off of me exposing my already firm erection. Edward smiled and pulled off his boxers showing off his identical one.

Word evaded us, the occasional moan escaped but making love with Edward was too intense and too powerful to interrupt with words. We made our way to the pillows, our lips never breaking, and slowly began touching each other. His body was perfect, and obviously he thought the same about mine because every few seconds he would look at me and smile. As soon as he wrapped his icy fingers around my penis I couldn't take anymore. I flipped him off of me and turned him onto his knees running my nails down his concrete back. I positioned myself behind him and grabbed his hips.

"Are you ready?" I asked, panting.

He nodded.

"Are you…" I started.

"Jacob please." He said hastily.

I didn't need any more convincing, I slowly pushed myself into him. His back arched and he inhaled quickly, for a second I thought I hurt him but then he started moaning. I pushed harder into him, slamming my pelvis into his backside. I knew I wasn't going to last long but I was going to make this count. Hastily I flipped him onto his back and pushed back inside him, I wanted to see his magnificent face, then he began stroking himself. He moved his hand fast causing me to pick up my pace as if we were challenging each other but my human body finally gave out of me. I should have known not to challenge a vampire. I came inside him then pulled out and went down on him, he gasped not realizing what I was going to do to him. His body arched and tensed under my mouth as he finished.

He pulled the discarded blanket up to us as I settled my head on his chest trying desperately to catch my breath. Then he pulled the white rose from the side table and spun it between him fingers.

"Why all the silk roses, don't you like real ones?" I asked watching him play with flower.

"Well real roses will eventually die. But a hundred years from now when you and I are lying in bed like we are now, these silk ones will still be here."

He really thought this out. "So a white rose?"

"Ah, your gift." He asked, rose still in hand.

I cocked my head toward him, "What gift, this wasn't enough?"

He smiled, "This was as much a gift for me as it was for you."

I laughed, "Well then we're even."

"Just one more Jacob, please." How could I say no to his pleading eyes.

I sighed, I didn't have anything for him yet. "Okay."

He handed me the white rose. "Here a white rose for my love. Do you know what the white rose means?"

I shook my head.

"Virtue and unity." He replied softly.

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It also means purity." He pointed out.

"Well we can kiss that part goodbye." I mocked.

He took my face in his hand, "We're pure. Completely and purely each others. Are we not."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Yes. That's cheesy but true."

He kissed my cheek, "You don't know cheesy yet. You still haven't found your gift."

I sat up. "What gift? The rose is the gift, I thought…."

"I love you Jacob Black." He said seriously.

"I love you too." I said wearily.

"I've lived a long time, and I remember days when I thought I would never find that person who would be my other half. And now I've found you and your so much more than just my other half. You're my everything, my whole world. I've wandered this lifeless planet for decades waiting for you."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Jacob, will you marry me?"

A tear streamed down my face but this time Edward didn't catch it, instead he reached inside the middle of the rose and pulled out two silver rings.

I stared at them forever, what would people say if we got married so soon? What would my family think, my pack, his family? And then suddenly it didn't matter, none of it did. He stared at me with those golden brown eyes and my fate was sealed.

"Absolutely."


End file.
